


Only The Best For Dean

by StarboyShippingHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fix-It, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarboyShippingHell/pseuds/StarboyShippingHell
Summary: Castiel figuring out how marriage works from the perspective of someone whose species never needed marriage just for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Only The Best For Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a fix-it because I'm still sad about how things ended. Hope you enjoy it! Comments and Kudos much appreciated <3

Castiel had been planning for months. It started with questions he tried to make casual, asking Sam and then Eileen separately about human courting and marriage. Sam seemed a little oblivious and let Cas question him all he wanted, answering as much as he could from his perspective about why people get married and the traditions around marriage. Eileen caught on quickly, the two of them signing the conversation while Dean was in the same room. He still hadn't learned much ASL yet so there was no real risk asking there. She had been very excited when she realized though, letting out a seemingly out of place gasp that got Dean's attention. They both quickly told him it was nothing and Eileen apologized, their conversation becoming silent again. Dean watched their hands and faces move curiously but didn't pick up much of it. Coincidentally Dean started taking his studying of ASL a bit more seriously.

After Cas had gotten most of the information he could out of his housemates he started asking others. He questioned other hunters who he thought would be a good source like Jody, she didn't catch on as fast as Eileen but she did ask why he was asking so many questions and with one of her motherly glares that could somehow break an eons-old celestial being down to the level of a child who had misbehaved and been caught, he told her. She was happy for him too and gave him tips from the perspective of someone who had been married he had yet to hear. Leaving the conversation with Jody, Castiel had a clearer plan of what he should do. 

Dean nearly caught Cas one night way too soon before the plan was in motion. He woke up to his angel, who could usually be found curled up with him in their shared bed, awake the library, using Sam’s laptop for something he never let Dean see. Dean joked, said his partner didn't need to watch porn, that he was right there and Cas went along with it. He stuttered out, mostly from the shock of being nearly caught looking at rings, that he was just researching to be better for Dean. That night he didn't get any more time to look at rings, Dean took him to their room and showed him everything he needed to know. 

Castiel did get another chance to look at rings after that and got frustrated that the online selection seemed so impersonal and limited. He wasn't worried about price, he just needed it to be perfect. During a hunt, Cas decided to stay behind, which wasn't entirely common since he had come back from the empty. He managed to convince Dean that nothing was wrong and told Eileen the truth, who promised not to tell the boys. She asked if he needed help but he politely refused it, explaining that he needed to do this alone. For Dean. 

While the trio was off on the hunt Cas visited most of the jewelry shops around the bunker. He kept getting more and more frustrated the longer he couldn't find the perfect ring and accidentally blew out the lights in the last store in a fit of rage. He left fuming and cursed his lack of functioning wings. If he had them he could search all over to find it! The anger and frustration were nearly overwhelming him when it hit him, if he couldn't find it he would make it.

Castiel did exactly that, returning to the bunker as fast as he could without breaking too many laws. He gathered what he thought could only be the best for Dean Winchester and went to work. Though he had never been much of a creator, that was his father's job before he destroyed, Cas was determined to create something beautiful. Just as beautiful as his partner. Just as beautiful as the man he had raised from perdition all those years ago and rebuilt from the smallest pieces. 

The place had been decided before he had started searching for the ring. He knew from the outside it didn't look like much, just a run-down gas station in the middle of nowhere slowly being overgrown by nature. There was a strange beauty in the way the grass grew tall through the concrete and the plants came through the busted out windows Castiel hadn't meant to shatter trying to speak to Dean. Getting Dean there was the biggest hurdle. 

Cas had to work with Sam to get him there though at this point Sam knew because he had asked for Sam's blessing, kind of confused as to how it works. Sam cried, which he hadn't expected. He explained through sniffles that he always wanted this for his brother and that Castiel had his blessing completely. However, to get Dean to the place they had planned was a challenge. The best way Sam and Cas had come up with was a rescue. They set it up with Eileen and Sam playing their parts perfectly. One phone call from Cas in fake pain worked just as intended. Dean went storming out the door yelling about his dumbass boyfriend getting himself captured.

When Dean came barreling down the road towards the coordinates Cas had given him he didn't recognize the place. Sam and Eileen purposefully lagged behind far enough as Dean crept into the dark building, the sun well past set by now. Castiel stayed in the dark and turned on the radio, emitting a similar but much softer ring that humans hear when he uses his true voice. Dean jumped and turned, his gun trained on the darkness in front of him, squinting to try and see. Cas powered up his grace, feeling the tingle of his eyes emitting the glow of his grace. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean lowered his gun and ran over to his partner, asking him if he was hurt while checking before he got an answer. Cas smiled fondly and let Dean do his routine before speaking, “I am sorry for lying to you, Dean, but I needed to get you here without drawing too much attention” 

Dean’s face relaxed from the anxious expression it had been and then shifted to confusion mixed with anger, he took his hands off Cas stepping back a step. “What the fuck man? I thought you were hurt!” 

Cas didn't lose his fond smile, it only grew at the way he saw Dean care so deeply for him. He knew everything was going perfectly. Eileen and Sam were both standing back out of their space but still with the couple in their eye-line, observing in a way that Dean seemed to finally catch on to. 

“You two were in on this?” Dean gestured towards the audience “What the hell is going on here?”

They didn't speak, just grinned like a couple of giddy little kids. While Dean's back was turned Cas took the ring box out of his pocket, a box he had found so the action of proposing would be more accurate to the information he gathered. Eileen watched Castiel kneel as he had practiced alone and in front of them to be certain it was correct. Her eyes got watery, smiling wider if it was even possible. Dean turned back around with his brows furrowed, about to ask the same questions again only stopping when it registered what Cas was doing.

Cas’s eyes were teary now, just as they had been the first time he confessed his love to the hunter standing before him. Dean froze just the same as he had then, eyes wide. Cas cleared his throat as if something was stuck and started the speech he had prepared while shaping the ring. 

“Dean... I didn't know what you were to me when I raised you from perdition. At the time you had been my mission, but the second I touched your soul as broken as you were in my hold I knew there was something different,” 

It was Dean’s turn to tear up, the situation sinking in.

“We have done so much together, you and I, and been through so much pain that we survived and still you are beautiful, still you are Dean Winchester, and still I love you, you have changed me Dean and I will always be in awe of what you are. You are the man I love, you are the man who taught me love, and you are the man who I want to love for the rest of our lives and after”

The tears were running down Dean's face now, he had moved to cover his mouth hiding his expression. Cas kept eye contact though and knew Dean was smiling under it. 

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” Cas finished, opening the little exposing his work to Dean. 

The ring that Castiel had created was undeniably angelic, it seemed to glow in the flashlight and candles that Dean couldn't remember Cas lighting. It was the same silver of an angel blade set with careful carvings that Dean recognized as Enochian but couldn't read. There was a thin line running along it that was the same crystal blue of an angel's grace, part of Castiel unmistakable to Dean who had seen that blue glow many times over their years together. Only the best for Dean. 

Everyone stayed in silence for a second, waiting for an answer. It came as an excited whisper from behind Dean’s shaking hand, "Yes!"


End file.
